Typically, software solutions that implement business processes are developed, tested, and released before becoming available for productive use. In order to support the above stages of the software lifecycle, a number of landscape segments may be implemented by a central configuration system. For example, the central configuration system may implement a development landscape segment, where a software solution may be implemented and adapted; a test and quality assurance landscape segment, where the testing of the software solution can take place; and a production landscape segment, on which the software solution can be deployed for productive use.